kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Broom Hatter
}} '''Broom Hatter' is a relatively harmless enemy found in the ''Kirby'' series. Clad in a black witch's hat, this clean freak always sweeps away the dust wherever she feels necessary. Broom Hatter rarely goes out of her way to attack Kirby. But she does cause damage if Kirby gets in the way of her obsession. Few changes are made to Broom Hatter between games in both her actions and character design. She is typically a nondescript, simple, and powerless foe. Physical Appearance Broom Hatter resembles a stout witch with a broom and a hat with a white band. Like many enemies, she has no head-body distinction. She has no face whatsoever. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land This was Broom Hatter's first appearance. She appears all throughout the game and will keep to herself as she peacefully sweeps the level clean. As well as moving haphazardly from side-to-side, Broom Hatter may occasionally leap into the air. Unlike most enemies in the extra game, Broom Hatter isn't replaced. Instead, she may now dive off high ledge in an attempt to crush Kirby. Kirby's Pinball Land Broom Hatter only makes a very small appearance in this game. She only appears in the Wispy-Woods Bonus Game. Kirby can knock into her to score points. Kirby's Avalanche In ''Kirby's Avalanche, Broom Hatter serves as the seventh competitor Kirby must face, coming after Kabu and before Squishy. Her crazed dialogue with Kirby is below. *'Broom Hatter': "Oh, what a mess! Must I clean up this entire forest?" *'Kirby': "I'd worry more about cleaning up your Avalanche skills first!" *'Broom Hatter': "Dust, dust, sweep...Huh?!??" ''Kirby's Block Ball Once again, Broom Hatter is a very rare enemy. Broom Hatter resides in only two levels of the game. Here she provides food when beaten. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Her design and tactics remain the same from earlier games, and she will simply sweep around the level once more. Unlike other games, however, if Kirby eats her, he will get the rare Clean ability. With a broom in hand, Kirby can aid her in her endless quest to clean the level, as well as sweep dust at his enemies. Alongside Keke, Broom Hatter is the only enemy that bestows the Clean ability in this game. Not counting the unreleased ''Kirby GCN, this is the only game that Broom Hatter gives any ability. ''Kirby Air Ride Broom Hatter is off to the races, but still doesn't serve as a major threat to Kirby. Broom Hatter rides around on its broom rather than cleaning, and zooms through the courses. Kirby GCN In ''Kirby GCN, she would have reprised her role as the supplier of the Clean ability. Other Games Broom Hatter also appeared in Kirby's Adventure, its remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Course, Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, Kirby Super Star and its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Broom Hatter appears as a very basic enemy in these following games and is nothing special about her. Once again, Broom Hatter provides no ability and simply waltzes about the level sweeping away the dust. Broom Hatter also makes a cameo in Kirby Mass Attack. She sometimes appears when Marx uses his black hole attack in Kirby Brawlball. Artwork Image:Broomhatter2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Hatter.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Image:Broomhat.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gallery Kirbysadv-38.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' The 'Course Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' EE Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby Super Star'' EE Glunk.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) NID Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KRtDL Broom Hatter.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites Image:BroomhatterKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Broom_Hatter_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Broom Hatter sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Image:BroomhatterKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KAv Broom Hatter sprite.gif|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Image:BroomhatterKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:BroomhatteraltpaletteKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Broom Hatter sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Image:BroomhatterKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:BroomhatteraltpalettesKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) File:BroomhatterKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:Blitzi Blank Category:Enemies Category:Clean Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land